


Distance

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Jen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaradel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/gifts).



"Faster," Holmes gasped, his hand gripping my shoulder so hard I wondered if I'd be able to feel my fingers later, so I jerked him faster, my hand flying over his cock. He was dripping with sweat, his hair in disarray, his whole body flushed with exertion and sex. He bounced on my lap, riding my prick with the skill of a jockey and the enthusiasm of the worst kind of catamite. His teeth were gritted and his thighs were rigid with the strain, and I was just along for the journey, obeying his whims and letting him use me for his pleasure.

"Holmes," I gasped, clutching at his hip, unable to say much more. I was close, my bollocks tight and heavy and aching for release, but at the warning he at once slowed his pace, panting with the effort it took. He sat back and gyrating his hips in a hungry circle, and my rhythm on him faltered.

"Hold my hips," he ordered, removing my hand and replacing it with his own. I did, taking the chance to try and move him to my own satisfaction, but he glared down at me and resisted. He slowed his pace even further until he was rocking on my lap, fucking himself shallowly, while still working himself rapidly. His grip had changed, and now his thumb rubbed over his slick crown with every stroke. He was on the edge; he needed this as much as I did.

"Please," said I, penitent.

"Yes," Holmes said, speeding up again at once. 

I held onto him and my eyes slipped shut. I was awash with pleasure, my blood pounding in my veins, my orgasm rising fast. I could feel my cock stiffening once more, heralding the climax, when all at once Holmes gave a shout and his body tightened impossibly around me. He froze for a moment, at the crest of his paroxysm, and then moved again as he cried out. The change made me falter, but then the wet splash across my cheek and eye startled me into the first wave of my orgasm. Holmes sobbed and the second shot hit the underside of my chin. My cock surged and I joined him in ecstasy, lifting Holmes clean off the bed with the rise of my hips.

We shuddered together for a few seconds, gasping, groaning, and then Holmes went limp and folded himself down onto my chest. I couldn't open my eyes, and I was startled at the warm, wet touch of Holmes's tongue on my face.

"By Jove," I rasped.

"My apologies, Doctor," Holmes muttered, cleaning me efficiently, licking his spunk off my eyelid. "I was quite— unprepared— for that, I think."

"Unh," I said, my cock giving another feeble twitch. Holmes pulled away and I wiped my eye again before risking opening it. Holmes was ruby red with embarrassment. His ejaculate striped my chest. "Such a distance," I said, starting to smirk at him. "Could you beat it next time?"

"Oh do shut up."


End file.
